Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Berbagai macam keluh kesah Miyuki dalam mengejar Sawamura yang dikemas dalam bentuk drabble.
1. Chapter 1

"Hei!" panggil Miyuki Kazuya pada seseorang yang di depannya, yang kebetulan orang itu adalah Sawamura Eijun. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan baseball.

Sawamura yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh ke asal suara, pada Miyuki Kazuya yang berada di belakangnya berjarak sekitar lima meter kurang lebih, "Ada apa, Miyuki-_senpai_?"

"Hei Tayo! Hei Tayo!"

Setelahnya, Miyuki Kazuya dinyatakan meninggal di tempat dengan bekas cekikan di leher. Pelaku? Jelas Sawamura Eijun.

.

.

.

**Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated: T

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

18/02/2019 MISAWA DAY!

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Hukuman atas kejahatan yang dilakukan Sawamura adalah berlari seharian di lapangan B dan tidak boleh menyentuh bola seharian. Hukuman yang berat bagi _pitcher_ yang memiliki mimpi menjadi seorang _ace_.

"Miyuki-_senpai_ yang cari gara-gara kenapa aku yang dihukum, Boss?!" seru Sawamura tidak terima setelah seharian berlari. Peluhnya yang sebesar biji jagung bercucuran deras.

"Pembunuh harus dihukum." Balas Kataoka tegas seperti biasa.

"Tapi–"

"Atau hukumanmu perlu ditambah?"

"Geh–"

Seharian itu Sawamura terus berlari tanpa memprotes lagi.

.

.

.

'Jasad' Miyuki sudah dipindahkan ke bangku pemain di lapangan baseball A. Yang membopong adalah para pemain yang tidak diketahui namanya karena saking banyaknya pemain baseball.

"Aku sudah menyiramnya air tapi dia tidak bangun-bangun." Kata Kuramochi.

"Kalau begitu kita kuburkan saja." Saran Aniisan alias Ryousuke.

"Miyuki-_senpai_ masih hidup kok, kak." Ucap sang adik yang lucu, Kominato Haruichi.

"Jadi, kita apakan dia biar bangun?" tanya Jun.

Para anak kelas tiga ditambah Kuramochi, Maozono, dan Nori pun berpikir keras.

.

.

.

Percobaan pertama.

"Aku ditetapkan sebagai _catcher _utama." Ucap Chris, upaya pertama mereka untuk membangunkan Miyuki Kazuya. Pasalnya, Miyuki pasti tidak mau posisinya digantikan.

"Eh?! Beneran Chris-_senpai_ mau jadi _catcher_ utama?!" seru Sawamura kegirangan, dia kebetulan berlari melewati bangku cadangan dan mendengar hal barusan.

"Berisik kau, Sawamura! Balik lari sana!" amuk Kuramochi yang langsung menghadiahkan tendangan maut ke bokong seksi dan empuk Sawamura.

"Ekh! Kenapa aku ditendang? Padahal aku tanya baik-baik!" protes Sawamura tidak terima.

"Yang sopan pada _senpai_mu ini, atau aku tendang lagi." Ancam Kuramochi.

"Iya iya." Sawamura pun berlari meninggalkan kerumunan itu sambil cemberut.

Kuramochi yang berhasil mengusir Sawamura pun kembali ke upacara pembangkitan Miyuki Kazuya, "Bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak bangun." Jawab Maezono.

.

.

.

Percobaan kedua.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, tolong tangkap lemparanku." Seru Furuya yang berapi-api.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan jadi _batter_nya." Sambung Tetsu yang berapi-api juga.

"Aduh, di sini panas banget." Jun mengipasi dirinya dengan topi yang tadi dia pakai.

"Kalau begini Miyuki jelas tidak akan bangun." Ucap Nori geleng-geleng pasrah.

.

.

.

Percobaan ketiga.

"Miyuki-_senpai_ belum bangun juga?" tanya Sawamura yang mengelap peluhnya sehabis lari seharian. Hari sudah menjelang sore juga.

Haruichi mengangguk, "Eijun-_kun_ lakukan sesuatu juga. Kalau begini terus tidak baik buat tim."

"Hmm, di mana dia?"

"Masih di bangku cadangan."

Dan benar saja, semuanya masih bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara membangkitkan Miyuki Kazuya dari kematian panjangnya.

Sawamura sendiri berpikir bagaimana cara membangunkan pasangan _battery_nya dan mau menangkap lemparannya walau hari ini dia dilarang memegang bola.

Sebuah ide muncul. Dia berjalan mendekati sang kakak kelas yang dibunuhnya dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Lalu Sawamura dengan polosnya mengecup sekilas bibir Miyuki.

"SAWAMURA!" Pekik kaget semua yang menonton. Tidak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan sang _pitcher_ kelas satu itu.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian semua syok begitu?" tanya Sawamura memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bo-bodoh! Kenapa kau malah nyium Miyuki!" Amuk Kuramochi menunjuk Miyuki.

"Gak boleh kah? Aku baca komik biasanya begitu."

'Sial, otaknya sudah terkontaminasi _soujo manga_' batin semuanya.

Sementara Sawamura hanya bingung melihat semuanya syok dan kaget atas tindakannya barusan. Kaya disamber gledek saja di siang bolong.

"Kalian kenapa berkumpul di sini?" tanya Miyuki yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun.

Anak klub baseball cengo. Sekaligus pelatih, Rei-_chan_, dan ketua ikutan cengo.

"MIYUKIIIII!"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

A/N: HAPPY MISAWA DAY, MINNA! Bless our Bangsat Miyuki Kazuya and KAWAII Sawamura Eijun! Sebagai perayaan saya akan membuat fanfic berchapter di fandom ini. Semoga lancar dan banyak ide. Rencana memang dipublish di hari yang indah bagi penikmat OTP ini. SEMANGATI SAYA YA!


	2. Chapter 2

Mari saya perkenalkan pada _Sawamura's Protection Squad_ atau disingkat dengan SPS.

Takigawa Chris Yu sebagai ketua.

Kuramochi Youichi sebagai wakil ketua.

Kominato Haruichi sebagai anggota.

Furuya Satoru sebagai anggota.

Kanemaru Shinji sebagai relawan.

Toujo Hideki sebagai relawan.

Takashima Rei sebagai penaggung jawab.

Misi mereka adalah untuk melindungi kepolosan dan kesucian seorang Sawamura Eijun, _ball of sunshine Seido_, dari kebangsatan dan kebiadan Miyuki Kazuya yang selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dengan itu mereka mendedikasikan diri demi kelangsungan hidup tentram Sawamura Eijun yang tenang dan sejahtera. Karena itu, mereka memantapkan diri dalam segala tugas yang berat dan mustahil demi _moodmaker_ Seido.

Pendaftaran anggota masih dibuka, namun harus mengikuti berbagai macam ujian demi mendapatkan kepantasan sebagai _bodyguard of seido's angel_.

"Aku di sini Cuma gara-gara dimintai tolong Chris-_senpai _saja lo!" (Kanemaru)

"_Maa maa_ Shinji, lagipula kita juga tidak keberatan." (Toujo)

.

.

.

**Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated: T

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

18/03/2019 HARI ARSITEKTUR NASIONAL!

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Sawamura!" panggil Miyuki setelah latihan senja itu, semuanya mulai kembali ke asrama untuk istirahat sejenak atau ganti baju dan latihan lagi.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Miyuki-senpai?" Tanya Sawamura berhenti dan berbalik menatap Miyuki Kazuya.

Mereka sekarang sudah berdiri sejajar dan berjalan kembali ke asrama bersama, "Kau merawat kukumu dengan baik?"

Sawamura tersenyum penuh bangga. Dia memamerkan kesepuluh jarinya, menunjukkan semua kukunya yang terpotong rapi, "Tentu saja. Kau bisa mengharapkan Sawamura Eijun ini dalam segala hal."

"Ya ya, dan nanti aku beri cat kuku."

"Cat kuku? Buat apa?" Tanya Sawamura bingung.

"Biar kukumu gak patah. Kalian _pitcher_ harus menjaga kuku dengan baik, paham?"

"Paham! Kalau begitu, aku akan menggunakan cat kuku mulai sekarang!"

"Memang kau bisa pakai?"

Sawamura terdiam, matanya langsung membentuk seperti mata kucing, "Te-tentu saja aku bisa. A-apa yang Sawamura Eijun ini tidak bisa."

Miyuki mendengus, " Kau bohong, nanti datanglah ke kamarku. Aku ajari kau cara pakainya."

Sawamura benci mengakui kalau dia ketahuan berbohong tapi dia terpaksa menurut, "Iya..."

.

.

.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Tangkap lemparanku!" seru Sawamura setelah ganti baju yang lebih bersih. Kebetulan bertemu Miyuki di lorong asrama.

"Gak mau." Balas Miyuki tersenyum miring.

"_Kusso Megane_!" Kesal Sawamura, "Kalau be–"

"Eijun-_kun_!" panggil Haruichi berlari mendekati Sawamura.

"Harucchi, kenapa memanggil?"

"Kanemaru memanggilmu. Katanya besok ada test di kelasmu." Jawab Haruichi.

"AKH! SIAL! AKU JANJI BELAJAR BERSAMA KANEMARU! Kalau begitu Miyuki-_senpai_, jangan lupa tangkap lemparanku nanti! Sampai nanti!" Sawamura langsung berlari pergi kembali ke kamarnya mengambil beberapa buku.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang tidak mau." Keluh Miyuki tapi tersenyum maklum. Saat dia mau menyapa Haruichi sebagai formalitas, dia mendapati tatapan tajam dari Haruichi dan hawa membunuhnya seperti milik sang kakak.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Sawamura memakan nasinya dengan lahap. Bersama dia dikelilingi keempat teman kelas satunya yang entah berbincang apa saja. Kelihatan ceria dan bercahaya. Dan Miyuki ingin duduk di sebelahnya.

Tapi tidak ada celah, Karena sudah dilindungi oleh Haruichi dan Furuya.

Miyuki tidak bisa menembus pertahanan yang satu ini.

"Miyuki _teme_, ngapain berdiri di sana! Kau ganggu jalan orang!" amuk Kuramochi yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Miyuki berdiri.

Miyuki hanya diam, lalu dia duduk di sebelah Kuramochi. Ada Nabe, Zono, Chris, Masuko, dan Jun juga di sana.

Dan Miyuki hanya makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

Miyuki melihat Sawamura yang keluar kamar nomor lima dan mau ke kamar mandi, dia kebetulan baru turun tangga dan mau mandi juga.

'Ini kesempatanku mandi bersama Sawamura.' Batin Miyuki merasa diberkahi.

Dia berjalan mendekeati Sawamura dan menyapa, "Sawa–"

"Miyuki-_senpai_ tangkap lemparanku." Seru Furuya entah muncul dari mana mendadak.

"Eh? Furuya, kau tidak mandi?" heran Miyuki mendapati adik kelasnya yang tinggi ini.

"Tolong tangkap lemparanku sekarang."

"Mana bisa, aku mau mandi." 'Sawamura keburu selesai mandi.'

"Tolong... tangkap lemaparanku." Furuya sangat ngotot.

"Ehh..."

.

.

.

Chris menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya perlihal latih tanding berikutnya. Mengenai informasi tim lawan atau sebagainya. Namun saat tengah-tengah menulis, pintu kamarnya diketuk dan dibuka kemudian.

"Permisi, Chris-_senpai_, Sawamura ada di sini?" tanya Kuramochi yang memang sopan pada kakak kelasnya.

"Sawamura? Dia tidak ada di sini." Jawab Chris.

"Aduh, ke mana si berisik itu kok bisa mendadak hilang." Geram Kuramochi.

"Dia tidak di lapangan?" tanya Kanemaru angkat suara.

"Aku sudah cek dan tidak ada." Jawab Kuramochi.

"Kamar Furuya atau Haruichi?"

"Tidak ada."

Ada jeda kehinangan sejenak, "Kamar Miyuki?" tanya Chris.

"Tidak ada juga." Jawab Kuramochi, " kalau diingat bahkan aku lihat Miyuki juga tidak ada di kamarnya."

Mereka terdiam. Menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"MIYUKIIII!"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...

.

.

A/N: Ini adalah fanfic memperingati satu bulan saya membuat fanfic ini. Alah, ngaco, kebetulan saja saya bikinnya pas tanggal delapan belas. Hilih.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ada reader yang baca ini, saya mau tanya. Kalau di drabble fanfc ini berisi drabbel AU! MiSawa bagaimana? Kaya fantasy atau gimana gitu. Apakah kalian bersedia? Kalau iya, jawab di review ya. Saya eneg kadang ide drabble di kepala gak bisa keluar. Terus mikir, "Masak harus bikin fanfic baru? Males ah." Jadi saya tanya reader semua. Kalau mau, mulai chapter depan saya bakal coba bikin AU lain. Di atas nanti ada kasih keterangan AU yang bagaimana. Tapi yang original kaya chapter ini dan chapter satu sebelumnya, gak ada hastagnya. Jadi kalau ada yang protes di review nanti kaya, "AUTHOR BANGSAT! CERITANYA GAK NYAMBUNG!" saya bakal ketawa sekeras-kerasnya. Terima kasih.

Last! Tolong reviewnya ya reader semua! Saya butuh apresiasi kalian!

.

.

.

**BONUS...**

Sawamura terkagum dengan bagaimana kukunya berkilau sekarang. Kalau bening begini, tidak akan kelihatan kalau dirinya memakai cat kuku.

"Terima kasih, Miyuki Kazuya." Seru Sawamura senang yang duduk di pangkuan Miyuki, dia menunjukkan kesepuluh jarinya sangat antusias sekali.

"Sama-sama, dan jangan panggil nama lengkapku." Balas Miyuki tapi tersenyum maklum.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka sembunyi di kamar Kariba. Ini ide Miyuki karena dia rasa ini tempat yang aman dari kaum pelindung Sawamura. Dan lagi mereka pasti tidak kepikiran untuk mengecek kamar ini. Karena jejak Sawamura yang tidak pernah ke kamar Kariba dan Miyuki yang tidak begitu akrab dengan anak lain selain tim inti saja.

Tempat persembunyian Miyuki menculik Sawamura nomor wahid.


	3. Chapter 3

Eijun memperhatikan sejenak para pemain yang berlari sambil menyorakkan yel-yel mereka yang dipimpin oleh kapten tim. Dia terkagum dengan semangat tim yang membara walau ini hanya latihan rutinitas biasa.

Dengan melihat itu, Eijun tertular semangat juga. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati sang papa yang sedang bicara dengan dua orang manajer perempuan.

Tangan kecil Eijun menarik-narik kecil celana papanya, membuat empunya jadi menatap ke arah Eijun. Dia tersenyum dan berjongkok, "Ada apa, Eijun?"

"Aku ingin melempar. Tapi semuanya sibuk." Jawab Eijun.

"Tunggu habis ini ya. Papa akan tangkap lemparanmu." Jawab papa Eijun lembut.

Wajah Eijun langsung ceria dan seperti mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang indah, "Benar? Aku tunggu ya?" seru dan tanya Eijun antusias, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Chris-_san_, mengenai latih tanding berikutnya..."

.

.

.

**Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated: T

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

25/03/2019 -

.

**#AdoptedEijun**

**Note:** Chris adalah pelatih, para pemainnya adalah murid seido di ACT II

Chapter 3

.

.

Eijun adalah anak angkat dari Chris. Dia diadopsi olehnya sudah ada hampir satu tahun. Alasan kenapa Chris memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Eijun adalah tuntutan sang ayah yang sangat ingin memiliki cucu dan juga butuh cahaya baru dalam hidupnya.

Dan saat bertemu Eijun di panti asuhan, Chris merasa seperti mendapatkan harapan hidup baru. Eijun yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat, membuat Chris yang kadang sedikit mudah depresi jadi cepat bangkit. Senyuman Eijun menyelamatkan Chris.

Eijun sendiri masih kelas dua SD. Seperti papanya, dia suka sekali dengan baseball. Tapi entah kenapa, Eijun masih belum ingin ikut tim junior baseball. Katanya dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama dengan papa.

Semua anggota tim, para pemain Chris, sangat menyukai Eijun. Apalagi sang kapten, dia selalu mengajukan diri untuk menjaga atau menjemput Eijun ketika pulang sekolah. Padahal menurut catatan, sang kapten tidak begitu suka dengan anak kecil, apalagi berinteraksi. Tapi sepertinya kasus Eijun berbeda.

"Kadang aku merasa tidak tenang kalau Eijun hanya berdua dengan Miyuki." Ujar Chris.

"Entah kenapa aku paham, Chris-_kantoku_." Kuramochi menimpal.

.

.

.

Ketika rapat tim, Eijun sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan para manajer dan bermain. Tapi hari ini dia anteng di pangkuan Furuya. Tidak berisik atau rewel seperti biasanya.

Furuya terlihat bahagia, terlihat jelas malahan. Dan itu membuat beberapa orang iri.

"Eijun, kalau kau duduk sini, nanti aku tangkap lemparanmu." Seru Miyuki membujuk Eijun dengan senyum (sok) lembut.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Eijun. Di pangkuanku saja. Setiap hari aku akan tangkap lemparanmu." Sahut Okumura, jangan lupakan aura yang meluap layaknya serigala.

Dan saat itu, rasanya seperti ada perang dingin yang membuat semuanya kicep dan tidak berani membantah. Bahkan Chris hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pemainnya yang merebutkan putranya.

"Enggak deh, Aku mau di pangkuan Furuya-_san_. Biar gedenya nanti bisa jadi _ace_." Tolak Eijun.

Miyuki dan Okumura kalah telak.

.

.

.

Eijun punya panggilan spesial untuk beberapa pemain. Seperti...

"Cheetah-_sama_!" ini panggilan Eijun untuk Kuramochi, karena kakinya memang super cepat.

"_Ookami!_" ini untuk Okumura, dan kadang Eijun mendadak nangis waku ditatap tajam Okumura, katanya seram.

"_Ace-sama_!" ini jelas untuk Furuya, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk latihan melempar. Apalagi Furuya kalau di tim adalah panutan Eijun.

"Harucchi!" jangan ditanya ini siapa.

"Kane!" kadang panggilan ini membuat empunya ingin menabok keras Eijun. Tapi mengingat itu anak pelatih jadinya dia menahan diri.

"Kalau aku?" tanya Miyuki menunjuk dirinya. Dia penasaran bagaimana panggilan 'sayang' Eijun pada dirinya.

"Tanuki!" jawab Eijun cepat. Semua anggota tim langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

"Takigawa-_kun_, apa kau kenal dengan Miyuki Kazuya?" tanya guru matematika Eijun saat jam makan siang.

Eijun mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Wah, Benarkah? Ibu boleh minta tolong tidak?" tanya sang guru lagi.

"Minta tolong apa, ibu guru?" tanya Eijun setelah menelan makanannya.

Guru Eijun mengeluar sebuah papan segi empat dengan kertas yang ditempel, "Bisa kau mintakan tanda tangan padanya?"

"Tanda tangan? Untuk apa?" tanya Eijun polos.

"Ibu mengaguminya. Jadi tolong ya, Takigawa-_kun_." Pinta sang guru tersenyum.

Eijun hanya menerima papan itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

Di bangku pemain, Miyuki Kazuya sedang serius membaca buku skor latih tanding timnya. Dia sendirian di sana sementara hari sudah beranjak sore. Para pemain yang lain sudah pulang duluan. Bagi Miyuki, ini waktu yang tepat untuk berpikir jernih tanpa perlu gangguan apapun.

Sementara Eijun berlari ke tempat Miyuki sambil membawa papan titipian dari gurunya. Dia sendirian, Chris masih harus ada rapat dengan para manajer. Dia bilang cobalah pergi ke Miyuki yang ada di lapangan untuk menemani bermain, karena kemungkinan rapatnya akan lama. Eijun menurut saja, toh dia sudah hapal dengan area di sekitar lapangan.

Dan benar saja, Eijun menemukan Miyuki di bangku pemain sendirian, "Miyuki!" panggil Eijun. Dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan kiego pada kapten tim milik papanya.

Miyuki berhenti membaca buku skornya. Dia mendapati putra dari pelatihnya mendekatinya. Senyum Miyuki terulas, "Ada apa, Eijun?"

Ketika tepat di depan Miyuki, Eijun menyodorkan papan titipan gurunya dan berseru, "Aku minta tanda tangan Miyuki."

"Hmm? Kau mengidolakanku? Aku kira kau mengidolakan Furuya." Heran Miyuki, tapi dia ambil saja papan itu.

Eijun menggeleng, "Guruku minta tolong untuk minta tanda tangan Miyuki."

"Ohhh..."

Papan itu hanya dipegang dan ditatap lama, seperti tidak ada minat mau menanda tanganinya atau hanya menuliskan sesuatu sebagai tanda kalau papan ini sudah sampai ke tangan Miyuki.

"Miyuki, kenapa tidak ditanda tangani?" heran Eijun, dia sering lihat orang-orang minta tanda tangan para pemain papanya, dan mereka terlihat senang. Tapi Eijun melihat Miyuki hanya tersenyum tanpa makna. Itu yang Eijun lihat. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Miyuki. Bukan tidak tahu, namun yang tepat masih belum bisa. Eijun masih kecil dan polos.

Miyuki mengembalikan papan itu ke Eijun, "Katakan pada gurumu, aku tidak bisa menanda tangani barang dari orang yang tidak aku kenal."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Heran Eijun tidak percaya.

"Rahasia." Jawab Miyuki singkat, "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak minta tanda tangan Furuya? Bukannya kau ingin menjadi sepertinya?" tanya Miyuki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huh? Untuk apa aku harus minta tanda tangan Furuya-_san_ kalau bisa bertemu setiap hari?"

Jawaban Eijun membuat Miyuki sedikit tersentak. Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak dia duga dari anak super ceria dan bersemangat. Senyum Miyuki tidak bisa tidak terulas dalam situasi ini. Eijun benar-benar membuat hari-hari Miyuki lebih berwarna sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau mau melempar? Aku temani." Tawar Miyuki mengambil _mitt_ dan bola baseball.

"EH?! Boleh? Kalau gitu aku minta sampai papa jemput!"

"_Hai hai_."

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

A/N: Ini AU! Pertama. Ide ini pertama muncul pas nonton DnA, waktu nonton Chris saya langsung teriak, "PAPA!" jadi saya memikirkan AU! Ini. Walau begitu saya masih harus tetap ingat kalau ini MiyuSawa. Untuk nama tim mereka, saya belum ada ide. Dan untuk chapter berikutnya saya masih mikir AU! Apalagi yang mau saya pakai. Sempat kepikiran fantasy. Tapi apa harus isekai? Kalau ada yang baca ini, kalian mau Isekai Fantasy AU! Apa murni fantasy AU!? Sama kalau seumpama nanti ada AU! Si Eijun itu perempuan, kalian keberatan tidak? Soalnya ada beberapa pembaca yang kurang nyaman sama genderbend kan?

.

**Dont forget your Review please, it mean a lot for author.**

.

.

.

Bonus...

"Ibu guru, Miyuki gak mau ngasih tanda tangan."

"Eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Miyuki menghela napas. Dia bosan dengan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di depannya. Dia bosan dengan segala macam laporan yang jelas hasilnya sukses. Dia bosan dengan orang-orang yang datang padanya hanya untuk minta dipuji. Miyuki Kazuya baru kali ini merasakan bosan setengah mati.

"Oi, jangan malas-malasan." Seru Kuramochi menimpuk kepala Miyuki dengan kertas yang digulung, "Kau masih punya bejibun laporan yang harus kau baca."

"Gak mau! Aku malas!" rengek Miyuki, tingkahnya jadi seperti anak kecil.

"Ha? Kau mana boleh malas. Kalau kau malas, anak buah kita malah mengikuti kelakuanmu dan jadinya kita bangkrut." Tapi bilang begitu, Miyuki hanya diam saja mengabaikan seruan temannya, "KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK."

Miyuki memilih diam saja. Dia mencoba berpikir mencari kesibukan apa yang sekiranya akan mengusir kebosanannya. Kesibukan yang berfaedah juga. Kalau hanya sekedar senang-senang, Miyuki ngasih prank ke anak buahnya saja cukup. Apalagi Kuramochi dan Maezono, selalu menjadi korban nomor satu, "Berikan semua laporan ini ke Zono dan Shirasu." Perintah Miyuki. Segala ucapannya tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

"Kau yakin? Zono sudah bertindak di lapangan lo."

"Kalau begitu Shirasu dan Nori." Jawab Miyuki sekenanya, dan Kuramochi sangat ingin menonjok wajahnya sekarang juga. Sangat mengesalkan.

Miyuki berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berjalan beranjak ke jendela, menatap jalanan yang ramai dari balik gorden berwarna kelabu. Menatap orang-orang di jalanan sana yang berlalu lalang dan melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Terlalu damai, Miyuki bosan lihatnya.

Kalau saja ada dinosaurus datang menyerang dan _mahou shoujo_ datang menyelamatkan dunia, Miyuki pasti gak akan bosan. Itu terlalu ngaco, di dunia ini mana ada hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu.

Tapi entah kenapa saat menatap jalanan, sirat mata Miyuki tertarik pada sebuah kafe yang kelihatan ramai. Kafe yang selalu menjadi tempat Aso bekerja sih. Katanya tidak enak kalau kerja duduk di satu tempat tanpa ditemani segelas _americano_.

Kafe?

Miyuki berbalik menatap Kuramochi yang kelihatan membaca selembar kertas, "Kuramochi, ayo bangun kafe." Usul Miyuki.

"HA?!"

"Pekerjaan di sini kita serahkan saja pada yang lain. Mereka juga gak akan bantah kan. Ayolah Kuramochi, kafe ide yang bagus lo." Usul Miyuki, senyumnya yang terlihat terlalu percaya diri terhias indah. Bagi kaum hawa.

"MANA BISA, BODOH! BOS MAFIA PALING DITAKUTI SEPERTIMU SEENAK JIDAT BANGUN KAFE! ANAK BUAH KITA DITANGKAP BAGAIMANA?!" Suara amukan Kuramochi membahana memenuhi satu ruangan. Untung ruangan ini kedap suara. Kalau tidak, penjaga yang berdiri di luar ruangan bisa langsung kabur.

"Tenang saja, kali saja kita ketemu polisi yang cukup bodoh dan bisa kita tanyai di mana anak buah kita dipenjara." Jawab Miyuki santai, dia berjalan menuju ke kursinya.

Kuramochi menepuk jidatnya, "Ampun, kenapa kau seperti ini sih."

"Santai saja," Miyuki duduk di kursi empuknya dan bersiap memulai rencana pembangunan kafenya, "anak buah kita juga bisa bersantai di sana nanti. Dan kita juga dapat informasi dari mendengar obrolan orang-orang."

"Hal seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi, bodoh. Gak masuk logika!"

"Kita tidak tahu kalau tidak mencoba." Miyuki masih positif dengan pemikirannya, "Temani aku ya, You-_chan_."

"DIH! JIJIK!"

.

.

.

**Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated: T

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

22/04/2019 – Hari Bumi

.

**#MafiaAU**

Chapter 4

.

.

Kafe yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar dengan gaya klasik itu berhasil dibangun. Pekerjanya hanya dua orang, Miyuki dan Kuramochi. Sang ketua tidak butuh orang lain untuk membantunya. Tapi yang lain boleh datang sebagai pelanggan. Namun tetap harus membayar, uangnya untuk kas kafe. Kas organisasi itu sendiri.

Anehnya tidak ada yang membantah. Malah mereka senang, akhirnya bisa melihat ketua mereka langsung tanpa harus datang membawa kesuksesan. Apalagi sambil meminum kopi buatan Miyuki Kazuya. Nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang bisa engkau dustahkan?

Tapi ini tidak berlaku bagi para tangan kanan Miyuki. Terutama Nabe, dia yang paling kesusahan nanti. Tapi Shirashu dan Nori akan menemaninya nanti jadi tidak usah khawatir. Keegoisan tanpa batas Miyuki tidak ada yang bisa menahannya. Bahkan Kuramochi dan Zono. Kalah telak sudah.

"Miyuki, kebanyakan yang datang ke sini anak buahmu lo." Seru Kuramochi, duduk di balik konter memperhatikan Aso yang bekerja. Dia pindah tempat langganan.

"Biarkan saja, kalau ini membuat mereka lebih produktif aku tidak keberatan." Balas Miyuki yang sedang mencuci gelas.

Kuramochi menatap keluar jendela, "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau idemu ini akan berhasil."

"Tentu saja akan berhasil. Jangan remehkan aku ini."

"Cih, sombongnya."

Tapi Kuramochi mengakui sih, segala macam ide yang diusulkan Miyuki selalu berakhir menjadi sebuah keuntungan bagi organisasi. Kuramochi tidak mau mengakuinya secara langsung sih, maka dari itu dia diam saja.

Pintu utama kafe terbuka, menunjukan seorang pelanggan masuk dengan kemeja yang agak lusut.

"Selamat da– ternyata kau Bakamura." Kuramochi yang mau berdiri menyambut pelanggan baru menunda aksinya ketika melihat kalau yang datang adalah Sawamura Eijun.

"Tolong sopan sedikit ya! Aku ini pelanggan tahu!" seru Sawamura tidak terima, menunjuk lancang Kuramochi dengan telunjuknya.

Kuramochi berdiri mengebrak meja konter, "Mana ada pelanggan kerjaan setiap hari teriak-teriak di sini! Pergi kau sana!"

"Ha?! Mana ada pegawai mengusir pelanggan! Pelanggan itu raja, Kuramochi!" balas Sawamura tidak terima, "Akh! Tambah capek aku bicara padamu!" Sawamura mulai frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah tambah berantahakan. Dia berjalan ke kursi favoritnya, yang berada di depan sang bartender pas, "Miyuki, _ocha_."

Miyuki menglap tangannya yang basah dan berjalan mendekati Sawamura, "Kau kenapa lesu begitu?"

Sawamura mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas konter dan menjawab, "Jun-_senpai_ memborbandirku dengan latihan pedang. Padahal tahu sendiri aku gak jago pakai senjata."

"Kelihatannya berat." Balas Miyuki.

Helanaan napas keluar dari mulut Sawamura, "Karena sebentar lagi akan ada kunjungan dari pangeran Wilhelm."

"Pangeran Wilhelm?" heran Kuramochi.

"Dia pangeran dari Inggris. Aku lupa dalam rangka apa beliau datang ke Jepang, tapi intinya tim khusus kepolisian diminta untuk menjaga beliau secara ketat." Jawab Sawamura, dia sudah memejamkan mata.

"Ohh..." Kuramochi manggut-manggut. Sementara Miyuki sudah beranjak membuatkan teh hijau favorit Sawamura, "Jadi siapa saja orang yang akan menjaganya?" tanya Kuramochi mulai 'penasaran'. Tapi tidak ada sahutan. Yang ada malah suara dengkuran halus dari Sawamura Eijun, "Malah tidur dia."

Miyuki menaruh segelas teh hijau panas di sebelah Sawamura, "Informasi yang berguna." Gumamnya.

"Bodoh polisi satu ini."

"Aku setuju."

.

.

.

"Sawamura, kenapa kau selalu memesan teh?" tanya Kuramochi beberapa hari setelah Sawamura menjadi pelanggan tetap kafe. Pasalnya, Sawamura selalu memesan teh. Entah itu panas atau dingin.

"Hehe," Sawamura tertawa kecil penuh kebanggaan, "keluarga Sawamura hanya minum teh."

"Gak guna."

.

.

.

Miyuki dan Kuramochi awalnya kaget kalau Sawamura adalah seorang polisi, karena dari sikap dan tindakan sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kalau dia polisi, sedikit pun. Begitu juga orang yang Sawamura sebut sebagai rivalnya, Furuya Satoru. Tapi pihak ketiga, Kominato Haruichi, meyakinkan kalau kedua temannya ini memang polisi. Mereka masuk dalam tim khusus yang bisa bergerak bebas bisa mengambil kasus apa saja. Terdengar tidak adil memang, tapi memang itu adanya.

Kelompok khusus ini hanya berisi lima orang, dua orang lainnya bernama Toujo Hideaki dan Kanemaru Shinji. Masing-masing dari mereka punya kelebihan masing-masing.

Kanemaru Shinji sebagai ketua dan yang paling pintar. Dia sering bekerja di balik komputer dan memberikan informasi kepada teman-temannya di lapangan. Dia mencegah Furuya dan Sawamura agar tidak tersesat. Otaknya kelompok kalau ada kasus khusus.

Toujo Hideaki, dia memiliki kemampuan keempat temannya yang lain. Tidak sehebat mereka memang, tapi sudah cukup untuk menutupi kekurangan tim jika salah satu hilang atau terpaksa mengambil tindakan di tempat lain. Seperti orang yang menutupi kekurangan tim.

Kominato Haruichi, ahli dalam senjata jarah jauh. Dia selalu menyimpan pistol laras pendek di balik bajunya. Miyuki dan Kuramochi cukup teliti melihat itu. Walau dia yang paling kecil, Sawamura bilang dia yang paling jahat. Tidak ada yang berani menjahilinya kecuali Sawamura dan Furuya.

Furuya Satoru, yang paling tinggi dan yang memiliki stamina paling sedikit. Setiap hari latihannya adalah meningkatkan stamina. Keahliannya menggunakan senjata, seperti pedang atau pisau. Dia memang pemalas, tapi kalau saat bekerja Furuya bisa menjadi monster berdarah dingin. Lebih baik jangan macam-macam dengannya. (Kuramochi dan Miyuki percaya, karena Furuya pernah hampir mengalahkan Maezono dalam penyeludupan narkotika)

Yang terakhir Sawamura Eijun, kebalikan dari Furuya. Yang paling berisik dan yang memiliki stamina paling banyak, ini kata Haruichi. Dilihat dari segi mana pun, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kalau dia adalah seorang polisi. Tapi katanya, dia jago dalam hal bela diri, mari kita ulang, katanya. Dan katanya Haruichi juga, dia menjadi yang paling tenang dan memberi perintah jitu dalam keadaan yang sangat krisis. Orang kepolisian menyebut Sawamura 'Si Liar', karena tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dia lakukan sewaktu-waktu. Dia yang paling berbahaya dalam tim. Itu katanya juga. (kebanyakan katanya, karena memang tidak ada yang bisa percaya)

"Lalu kalau kalian begitu hebat, kenapa sering sekali nongkrong di sini?" tanya Miyuki.

"Istirahat." Jawab Toujo.

"Mengawasi Sawamura." Jawab Kanemaru.

"Sekedar menemani." Jawab Haruichi.

"Zzz..." Furuya memilih tidur.

"Kami nganggur." Jawab Sawamura.

'Mereka benar-benar polisi?!' batin Kuramochi sama sekali tidak yakin.

.

.

.

Hari itu Nabe dan Nori datang ke kafe Miyuki membawa informasi tentang kelima orang yang katanya anggota khusus itu.

"Jadi mereka memang khusus?" tanya Kuramochi. Miyuki di sana hanya duduk menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mendengarkan.

"Uhm, mereka khusus." Jawab Nabe mengangguk, "dan mereka juga tidak seperti anggota kepolisian yang lain. Semua misi yang mereka laksanakan selalu sukses."

"Uhm, bahkan Zono sampai gagal kau ingat." Timpal Nori, mengingat hari di mana zono pulang dengan tangan hampa.

"Diantara mereka berlima, hanya Kominato Haruichi yang memiliki saudara. Kakaknya bernama Kominato Ryousuke. Dia bekerja di bawah pimpinan Takigawa Chris Yu di FBI."

Kening Miyuki berkerut, "Takigawa yang itu?"

"Ya, dan Takigawa Chris Yu ini adalah gurunya Sawamura Eijun dan Furuya Satoru."

"Saat pertama kali mencari tahu kami kaget," sambung Nori, "Takigawa yang musuh bebuyutanmu itu Miyuki, memiliki murid seperti mereka. Berarti kehebatan mereka tidak diragukan lagi. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati kalau mendadak mereka mengundang Takigawa ke kafe ini."

"Kita tidak mau rahasiamu terbongkar di sini, Miyuki." Nabe menambahkan, ada sirat khawatir juga.

Miyuki tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Takigawa tidak akan datang ke sini." Ucapnya mantap.

"Rasa percaya dirimu itu terlalu berlebihan. Bisa-bisa membawa malapetaka untuk kita. Ini yang kita bicarakan Takigawa lo, orang yang hampir menangkapmu dulu." Seru Kuramochi.

"Instingku mengatakan begitu."

Kuramochi benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah ketuanya ini sampai bonyok.

"_Maa_, tapi kalau Miyuki bilang begitu, si Takigawa ini tidak akan datang kemari." Ucap Nabe mendukung Miyuki.

"Aku harap aku bisa percaya." Nori memijat keningnya. Rasanya pening mendadak.

"Tapi ada berita baiknya." Seru Nabe menyemangati.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kuramochi, dia menegakkan duduk. Punggungnya mulai sakit kerena terus membungkuk.

"Kelompok ini hampir tidak pernah diberi tugas soal mafia, apalagi organisasi kita. Untuk kasus Maezono dan Furuya itu kebetulan saja. Setelah aku cari tahu, Furuya tidak mendapat perintah untuk menangani kasus itu. Dia hanya kebetulan latihan dan melihat ada penyeludupan narkotika. Begitu saja."

"Hanya kebetulan dan mengalahkan Maezono. Mereka tidak sembarangan." Kuramochi menyimpulkan, "dan kata Kominato itu, Sawamura yang paling kuat di antara mereka. Apa kau ada informasi soal ini, Nabe-_chan_?"

Nabe menggeleng, "Sayangnya berkas laporan misi mereka yang memegang Kanemaru. Dan untuk mendapatkan informasi itu, kita harus merentas jaringan informasinya. Dia punya ruangan sendiri di kepolisian, sejauh ini yang paling sering keluar masuk adalah Toujo."

"Sulit ternyata." Komentar Kuramochi.

"Memang, tim ini memang dirancang khusus untuk mengatasi misi-misi sulit. Jadi aku sarankan kau harus hati-hati, Miyuki."

Miyuki mengangguk, "Terima kasih informasinya, Nabe."

.

.

.

Setiap hari senin pagi ketika semua orang sibuk berangkat ke kantor atau lembaga kerja lainnya, Sawamura akan ada di kafe Miyuki menikmati teh hijau hangatnya dan sandwich buatan Miyuki. Itu sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang tidak bisa Sawamura lewatkan. Dia jujur suka masakan buatan Miyuki, selalu enak. Apa orang ini hobinya memasak? Kalau iya, sangat beruntung nanti calon istrinya.

"Sawamura, aku boleh tanya?" tanya Miyuki yang duduk di seberang konter tempat Sawamura duduk. Dia kafe pagi itu hanya ada mereka berdua, belum ada satu pun pelanggan yang datang. Kuramochi di mana? Dia harus membeli bahan-bahan untuk kafe.

Sawamura sambil mengunyah menjawab, "Tanya apa, Miyuki?"

"Kenapa kau menjadi polisi?" tanya Miyuki sangat penasaran.

Sawamura menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Dia meminum teh hijaunya sedikit kemudian menjawab, "Aku senang melindung."

Jawaban yang tidak terduga dari Sawamura.

"Ehehe, kedengarannya aneh sih. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Aku senang melindungi seseorang dari bahaya, bukan berarti aku juga suka menyakiti orang jahat. Aku malah kasihan pada mereka, kenapa mencari kehancuran kalau kedamaian sudah sangat menenangkan? Melihat tawa dan senyum orang-orang, juga membuatku bahagia. Dan aku berpikir 'Aku ingin melindungi senyum mereka.' Begitu. Makanya aku ingin menjadi polisi. Kalau begini, aku bisa melindungi siapa saja." Jawab Sawamura tersenyum lembut, suaranya kalem dan sirat matanya lembut.

Miyuki terpukai, jantungnya berdegup keras. Senyum Sawamura menghentikkan waktu Miyuki.

"Tapi tak aku sangka menjadi polisi itu berat. Aku harus latihan setiap hari dan menerima misi berat. Satu-satunya tempatku istirahat hanya di sini." Keluh Sawamura lalu menangis. Dia berceloteh bagaimana latihannya di markas setiap hari sambil makan.

Terlihat imut di mata Miyuki. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa ingin melindungi senyum Sawamura. _Must protecc_.

"Sawamura."

"Hm?"

"Setiap hari datanglah ke sini. Akan aku buatkan makanan apapun kesukaannmu." Ucap Miyuki tersenyum.

"Eh? Serius? Kalau begitu yakisoba."

"Tidak sekarang juga."

Sawamura tertawa kecil. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari Miyuki.

Dia merasakan perasaan hangat saat ada di dekat seseorang untuk pertama kalinya. Apakah ini pertanda baik?

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...

.

.

**A/N**: ini drabble apa oneshoot? Kok panjang banget?/LUYANGBIKINGBLK. Tapi saya harap kalian suka sama ide saya satu ini. Dan makin ke sini, saya mikir "Kok ceritaku makin lama makin aneh." Tapi gak mau rombak. Galau. Ya begitulah. Semoga semua suka dan menikmati. Reviewnya jangan lupa ya. Kalau reviewnya panjang, author mungkin bakal update lebih cepat. Mungkin.

.

.

.

**Bonus**

"Kuramochi, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Sawamura."

"HA?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"_Truth or dare_?" tanya Kuramochi.

"_Truth_." Jawab Miyuki.

"Apa fetishmu?"

"Sawamura Eijun."

"ITU BUKAN FETISH, GOBLOK!"

Miyuki mendapat bogem mentah dari Kuramochi.

.

.

.

**Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated: T

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

29/04/2019 – Hari Memorial Pekerja Sedunia

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"Kuramochi, aku ingin kita tukar posisi." Pinta Miyuki pada Kuramochi, mereka akan latihan _steal_ dan _hit and _run hari ini.

"Ha? Mana bisa lah, aneh kau ini. Memang kenapa mendadak kau minta tukar posisi?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kuramochi yang sedang pemanasan.

"Dari posisimu aku bisa bebas menonton pantat Sawamura."

"MESUM KAU!"

.

.

.

Sawamura sering membawa komik _shoujo_ yang dipinjamkan oleh teman sekelasnya ke kamar Miyuki. Sawamura juga sering masuk tanpa permisi. Menaruh komiknya di lantai, mengambil bantal Miyuki di kasur atas, dan menggunakannya untuk tidur tengkurap dan penyangga sikut seraya membaca komik.

Miyuki membiarkan hal ini.

Malahan kalau dia sudah selesai dengan PR dan simulasi baseball di kepalanya, Miyuki akan mengambil majalah baseballnya dan menggunakan pantat empuk Sawamura sebagai bantal untuk membaca.

'Apa yang aku lihat ini?' itu suara batin teman sekamar Miyuki yang syok.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi hal umum bagi para kakak kelas untuk memonopoli gawai lipat Sawamura. Biasanya sih Kuramochi. Tapi sekarang Miyuki yang memegang. Dia tidak membuka kontak _e-mail_ milik adik kelasnya. Tapi kontak nama, kali saja ada nama perempuan lain yang Miyuki harus waspadai.

_Suga-chan_

Chan? Siapa orang ini? Orang dekat?

_Suzuki Fukushi_

Kalau ditulis lengkap begini Miyuki merasa bukan ancaman.

_Takigawa Chris Yuu (master)_

Tidak berubah anak satu ini.

_Tanba-kun _

Kun? Bukannya Sawamura manggilnya _san_ kan? Dan sejak kapan mereka tukaran _e-mail_?

_[Ta]_

Siapa ini?

_Tsuka_

Tidak mengancam.

_Tsuchida_

Aman, bukan ancaman.

_Toujo Hideaki (baik)_

Imut banget Sawamura, sampai kasih julukan begini. Gemas Miyuki. Bawa pulang boleh?

_Tooyama Akira_

Mungkin teman sekelas Sawamura.

_Takashima Rie (besar)_

SEBENTAR?! APANYA YANG BESAR?!

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Miyuki pada Kuramochi dan Chris sambil memakan makan malam mereka. Membahas soal kontak nama Takashima di telepon genggam Sawamura. Mereka mengambil duduk sangat jauh dari orang yang dibicarakan. Bodoh amat kalau dua orang yang diajak membahas ini SPS, tapi mereka berhak tahu ini.

"Besar? Kuramochi, kau tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya Chris agak tidak paham.

"Besar ya?" Kuramochi memanggil bayangan sang guru bahasa inggris dan meneliti apa yang dimaksud. "A? Dadanya mungkin. Besar." Komentar Kuramochi, dia tersenyum mesum mendadak.

"Dada ka." Komentar Miyuki, "Masuk akal sih."

Mereka diam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi mereka pucat dan menatap Sawamura yang jauh di sana sedang makan dengan tenang.

'SAWAMURA GAK POLOS!'

.

.

.

Selama ini Miyuki kira rivalnya adalah Furuya. Karena mereka selalu berdua saat latihan, apalagi mandi. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Rival sebenernya adalah orang yang merekrutnya untuk masuk Seido.

"Rei-_chan_ akau tidak akan kalah darimu." Ucap Miyuki penuh dedikasi, menatap sang guru dengan gejolak amarah.

Takashima heran menatap itu, "Apa maksudkumu, Miyuki-_kun_?"

Miyuki memilih pergi, melampiaskan amarahnya dengan berlatih memukul.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

**A/N :** Itu official lo nama kontaknya Takashima. Saya nemu gambarnya, gambaran Tera-sensei langsung lagi. Jadi saya masukin fanfic aja. Dan ya, Sawamura itu gak polos. Dia paham hentai. Entah kalau yayoi. Mungkin polos soal yayoi. Dibuat polos aja. Btw, jangan lupa review ya. Masih ada bonus di bawah seperti biasa. Selamat menikmati.

Dan juga saya ingin berterima kasih pada **Arishima Sachi, Atma Venusia. Baby'Alien Kim Taehyung, Cupcakeseu, Oto Ichiiyan, VreyaScarletta, kyunauzunami, skydaze, kuroshironekore, Olippia, Lean Aviliansa, zhyp, princebambie** sudah review, favo, sama follow fanfic saya. Terutama si tiga serangkai Rin, Savira, sama Febby, terima kasih sudah mau meladeni bucinnya Miyuki Kazuya garis kerad ini. Gak ada kalian bertiga, mungkin saya sudah minggat dari fandom sama OTP ini.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!

.

.

.

**Bonus**

Toujo, Sawamura, dan Kanemaru baru selesai membersihkan lapangan sore itu. Mereka kembali ke asrama bersama sambil membahas soal tipe orang yang disuka.

"Kalau Sawamura bagaimana, tipe orang yang kau suka seperti apa?" tanya Toujo penasaran.

Sawamura nyengir, dia merangkul leher orang yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya, "Kaya Kanemaru."

"HA?!"

'Event yang tidak terduga!'


	6. Chapter 6

23 April 20XX

Pemain pro baseball dari tim Might Wings bernama Miyuki Kazuya ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan menggenaskan di apartemennya. Ada bekas pukulan di beberapa tubuhnya dan sayatan, terutama di leher.

.

.

.

**Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated: T

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

01/07/2019 – Hari Bhayangkara

.

**#FantasyAU**

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Miyuki terbangun dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia reflek juga meraba tubuhnya dan semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka.

"Cuma mimpi." Lirih Miyuki lega. Dia berniat mau turun dari kasurnya tapi Miyuki baru sadar, dia hanya tidur di atas sehelai kain tipis dengan bantal berupa kain agak tebal yang dilipat. Dan sekitarnya seperti ruangan tua yang tidak pernah dipakai lagi. Ada banyak tanaman merambat yang akarnya sudah menyebar dan tanaman liar yang tumbuh dari sela-sela batu bata besar.

Dan jangan lupakan seorang pria yang juga tidur berselimut kain tipis dengan posisi bersandar.

Di mana ini?

Miyuki menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berdiri. Dia mendekati pemuda dengan ekspresi tidur yang bodoh. Dia melihat ada bekas api unggun di tengah-tengah ruangan. Seperti sehabis berkemah. Berjongkok dan membangunkan pemuda itu dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Tapi pemuda itu malah meringkuk dan merapatkan selimutnya, "Lima menit lagi, Harucchi..." gumamnya mengigau.

"Harucchi?" Ngigau apa anak ini?

Kali ini Miyuki menggoyangkan tubuhnya lebih keras. Kali aja bangun. Tapi yang keluar malah, "Pergi kau, Furuya..."

Siapa lagi Furuya? Temannya anak ini? Kalau Miyuki coba bangunin untuk ketiga kalinya dan yang keluar nama temannya lagi, Miyuki akan menamparnya biar bangun.

"Ukhh, sebentar lagi, Kanemaru."

PLAK!

Miyuki serius menampar pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Aku Miyuki Kazuya, aku dari Tokyo." Ujar Miyuki memperkenalkan diri. Efek dari tindakannya tadi, tangannya diikat di belakang dan dipaksa duduk. Sementara pemuda tadi sudah berdiri dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tokyo? Baru pertama kali aku dengar." Balas pemuda itu.

"Namamu sendiri siapa? Aku sudah memperkenalkan diri lo."

"Aku Sawamura Eijun. Seorang petualang." Balas Sawamura Eijun, dia menyombongkan dirinya sedikit.

"Petualang?" Miyuki sedikit tidak paham, "Oh, kau tahu ini di mana?"

"Reruntuhan tengah Hutan Beatus. Aku mencari gulungan terlarang."

"Aku hanya tanya ini dimana, bukan tujuanmu."

Miyuki langsung mendapat tendangan di pipi telak walau tidak sakit.

.

.

.

Karena mereka lapar, Sawamura terpaksa membawa Miyuki keluar dengan beribu ancaman yang jelas mengancam nyawa. Awalnya Miyuki protes, tapi dia hanya bisa mengikuti. Alasannya karena Sawamura curiga. Dia menemukan Miyuki terbaring di tengah altar dengan keadaan telanjang. Jadi Sawamura memakaikan baju santai miliknya dan membawanya. Sawamura kira orang hilang. Ternyata hanya orang kurang ajar dengan mulut setajam silet.

Sebelum keluar hutan, Sawamura memakai tudungnya dan mengancam pada Miyuki, "Kau menarik tudungku, ku potong lehermu." Dan mengeluarkan bilah pedang dari sarungnya yang dia gantungnya di pinggang kanannya. Dia menebas pohon di sebelahnya. Menunjukkan seberapa tajam pedang itu.

Miyuki langsung keringat dingin dan menurut.

Mereka memasuki sebuah kota setelah diperiksa oleh penjaga yang Miyuki lihat berzirah besi layaknya kerajaan jepang kuno atau game game fantasi yang Miyuki lihat iklannya.

Dan ketika sudah melewati gerbang, Miyuki dibuat takjub. Sebuah kota dengan model perabadan pertengahan dan berbagai macam makhluk berlalu lalang. Manusia, _elf_, _dwarf_, _beast_, dan masih banyak lagi. Miyuki sampai menampar dan mencubit pipinya sendiri karena tidak percaya akan pemandangan yang dirinya lihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, ayo." Seru Sawamura yang sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"Ah, iya."

.

.

.

"Eh, kau sebenarnya sudah mati?" kaget Sawamura sambil memakan saladnya.

Miyuki mengangguk, dia memakan sup yang ditadai mangkuk kayu, sendoknya juga kayu, "Aku dibunuh manajerku sendiri karena menolak cintanya."

Sawamura langsung tertawa keras mendengar itu, "Gak elit banget mati karena cinta. Ampas!" ejeknya yang sedikit menarik perhatian beberapa petualang lain. Dan Miyuki tidak bisa membalasnya, dia tidak mau menarik perhatian lebih lagi.

"Ini seperti di film-film atau anime yang aku tonton. Tokoh utama dilempar ke dunia lain. _Isekai_ ya namanya? Huh, tidak ada ruginya aku dicekoki temanku anime."

"Anime? Film? _Isekai_?" heran Sawamura mendengar itu.

"Intinya aku dari dunia lain. Bukan dari dunia sini. Paham, bodoh?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BODOH! AKU ITU GAK BODOH TAHU!"

Miyuki reflek menutup kedua telinganya. Dia baru tahu ada cowok yang teriakannya mengalahkan teriakan wanita, "jadi, bisa kau jelaskan soal dunia ini?"

"Ck, kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutu Sawamura kesal, "Dunia ini bernama Tanah Air. Dan kita berada di kota Centrum. Bagian dari kerajaan Shouke. Sudah, segitu saja."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Penjelasan tadi itu sangat membantu tahu. Lagipula, kau datang ke sini mendadak dan gak tahu apa tujuanmu sendiri. Aku tidak tahu mau memberikan informasi apalagi."

"Kau bodoh tapi logis ya. Patut diacungi jempol."

"KAU KIRA AKU ANAK KECIL APA!" Amuk Sawamura hampir menggebrak meja, hampir karena _master_ sudah memelototi Sawamura. Dan Sawamura takut.

Miyuki berpikir, "Mungkin tujuanku di bawa ke sini pasti ada sesuatu. Kemudian bertemu denganmu. Tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan. Itu kesimpulan yang aku dapat, dari anime yang aku tonton."

"Ohh, dan apa itu anime?"

"Percuma aku jawab, kau tidak akan paham."

"Maksudmu aku bodoh?" geram Sawamura, tangannya mengepal siap membogem Miyuki.

"Bukan bukan, hanya ini memang tidak akan nyambung di dunia ini."

"Ohh, ya sudah kalau kau bilang begitu. Tapi aku masih penasaran." Kata Sawamura kembali lebih tenang, "jadi mulai sekarang kau mau bagaimana? Jadi petualang atau hanya penduduk biasa?"

"Petualang..." Miyuki berpikir. Dia lalu tersenyum, "Tidak buruk menurutku."

"Kalau begitu akan aku tunjukkan caranya. Tapi jangan bawa-bawa namaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Rahasia."

Miyuki hanya menatap Sawamura bingung.

.

.

.

Sawamura membawa Miyuki ke _Guild Hall_, tempat di mana semua petualang berkumpul untuk mendapatkan misi entah dari kalangan petani atau kerajaan dan bangsawan. Dan Miyuki benar-benar merasa seperti di dunia fantasi. Dia melihat banyak hal yang sangat asing sampai langka. Matanya terus berbinar dan tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh setiap makhluk yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Ini, isi formulir dulu. Tanda kalau kau adalah seorang petualang resmi. Biayanya udah aku bayarin." Ucap Sawamura memberikan selembar kertas.

Miyuki menerimanya dan membacanya. Dia hanya melihat nama, kelas, dan elemen, "Ini yang elemen maksudnya apa?"

"Oh, kau tidak tidak tahu ya. Setiap makhluk, entah itu manusia, _beast_, _elf_, atau monster, mereka hanya memiliki satu elemen dalam diri mereka. Biasanya elemen itu bakat sejak lahir sejak kecil atau bisa mengembangkan diri secara otodidak. Itu khusus jika tidak memiliki elemen."

"Ohh, kau sendiri elemenmu apa?" tanya Miyuki, dia mengambil bulpoin yang disediakan dan mulai menulis namanya.

"Api." Jawab Sawamura bangga.

"Hmmm, elemen tokoh utama ya."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tidak, hanya bicara pada diriku sendiri." Balas Miyuki, dia menulis namanya dan _ranger_, "Aku tidak tahu elemenku apa, jadi aku kosongi saja." Lembaran formulir itu diberikan pada Sawamura, "Aku tidak sabar menjadi petualang. Entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan."

"Yah, mana bisa dong. Ini harus diisi."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa elemenku, serius. Masa aku isi random."

"Gak bisa sih." Sawamura berpikir, mencari cara untuk mengetahui elemen milik Miyuki secara cepat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu utama didebrak dan masuk segerombolan prajurit istana yang menurut Miyuki bergaya tentara jepang kuno, dikepalai oleh pria berambut pirang. Dia berteriak, "Eijun-_sama_ aku tahu anda pasti di sini!"

"Geh!"

"Eijun-_sama_?"

Sawamura sudah gelagapan. Dia harus cepat kabur.

"Sawamura, mereka sepertinya mencarimu." Ucap Miyuki menunjuk pria berambut pirang berantakan.

Dengan gemetaran, Sawamura bersembunyi dibalik Miyuki. Dia tidak berani angkat suara. Membuat Miyuki hanya diam kebingungan.

"Eijun-_oujisama_, cepat keluar! Kehadian anda sangat diperlukan di istana!" teriak pria itu lagi mengelilingi seraya berjalan pelan.

Miyuki membelalakkan matanya, dia menoleh ke belakang menatap Sawamura tidak percaya. Sementara yang dimaksud sudah diam-diam menarik tangan Miyuki untuk keluar, melalu jendela yang ada di sana.

Formulir milik Miyuki sudah disaku, mereka bersembunyi di balik tubuh _beast_ harimau yang besarnya membuar Miyuki merinding.

"Kau harus tetap diam, nanti aku bantu kau bagaimana cara mengetahui elemenmu." Bisik Sawamura.

Untuk kali ini Miyuki mengangguk. Mendadak menurut pada Sawamura. Walau ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia utarakan.

Sawamura menggendong bridal Miyuki dengan mudah, kemudian melompat pada jendela yang jaraknya empat setengah meter dari tanah. Hal itu konstan menarik perhatian satu ruangan.

"ITU DIA! CEPAT KEJAR!" teriak pria berambut pirang tadi.

Tanpa aba-aba atau menyuruh Miyuki untuk berpegangan, Sawamura lansung melompat dan mengeluarkan kedua sayap putihnya. Dia terbang menjauh dari _guild hall_. Membuat Miyuki membisu.

'KENAPA KEADAANKU BISA BEGINI?!'

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...

.

.

**A/N**: Valky kembali setelah hiatus puasa. Hari ini saya mempersembahkan Fantasy Isekai. Tanpa banyak bacot, saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal di sini.

**Valky Ensiklopedia**

Tanah Air

Ini adalah nama dunia tempat Sawamura dan kawan-kawan tinggal. Kenapa memakai nama ini? Karena Valky pikir memakai bahasa indonesia cukup keren. Kaya, Nusantara, keren kan. Tanah Air sendiri terbagi menjadi enam kerajaan, salah satunya adalah Kerajaan Shouke, tempat Sawamura tinggal. Kelima kerajaan lain akan menyusul mengikuti chapter yang lain.

Kerajaan Shouke

Kerajaan Shouke adalah satu dari keenam kerajaan adi daya yang berdiri di Tanah Air. Tidak seperti kelima kerajaan yang lain, kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh keluarga malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi tanah air, menjadikan kerajaan ini tanpa ras. Dan di kerajaan ini, daerah bebas tanpa perang. Semua ras bebas hidup di sini dengan jaminan keselamatan tanpa SARA. Walau dipimpin oleh keluarga malaikat, mereka menggunakan sistem seperti manusia untuk menjalankan kepemimpinan mereka. Selain untuk keseimbangan, juga untuk menunjukkan kalau keluarga malaikat ini sangat bersahabat.

Penggambaran Kerajaan Shouke adalah jepang pada masa kuno.

_Ranger_

Ini adalah salah satu kelas petualang. Seorang pengguna busur panah. Yang membedakan dengan _archer_ adalah, seorang _ranger_ tidak menggunakan busur nyata. Tapi menggunakan busur sihir. Kelas ini biasa dimiliki kaum _elf_. Jangkauan serangannya lebih luas dan lebih jauh dari _archer_. Tapi karena membutuhkan kekuatan sihir atau _mana_ yang cukup besar, membuat kelas ini tidak begitu populer sebenarnya.

Alasan Miyuki memilih kelas ini, karena dia pernah diajak bermain game online dan memilih kelas _ranger_. Makanya dia tertarik.

Sawamura Eijun

Seperti yang di atas, dia adalah pangeran dari Kerajaan Shouke. Seorang malaikat. Elemen yang dia gunakan adalah api. Sebenarnya, Eijun bisa menggunakan elemen lain. Tapi dia konsisten dengan elemen api. Umurnya tidak diketahui, karena konon katanya dia sudah ada sejak pertama kali Kerajaan Shouke dibentuk. Dia sering melanggar peraturan kerajaan dan lebih suka kabur mencari rahasia tersembunyi Tanah Air.

Api Ungu _Guild Hall_

Orang-orang menyebutkan api surga. Ini adalah alat yang digunakan petualang untuk mendaftarkan diri. Caranya adalah dengan membakar kertas fomulir yang dibuat dengan bahan khusus pada api ungu. Kemudian nama mereka akan tertulis pada pintu surga.

.

Itu saja hasil ensiklopedia untuk fantasyAU kali ini, kelanjutannya akan menyusul di chapter depan.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!

.

.

.

**Bonus**

Sawamura tidak sadar, ketika dia melompat dari jendela, formulir pendaftaran Miyuki untuk menjadi seorang petualang lepas begitu saja dari sakunya. Mendarat tepat di atas api ungu, kemudian terbakar sampai habis.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim lapis pertama besok disuruh istirahat. Dilarang memegang bola atau pemukul. Mereka harus mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka total. Beberapa sudah memiliki rencana mau melakukan apa untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka, termasuk Sawamura.

"Jadi, besok Miyuki-_senpai_ rencana mau ngapain? Kalau aku besok bareng Harucchi dan Furuya mau jalan-jalan sekitar Tokyo." Tanya Sawamura pada Miyuki, perjalan kembali ke kamar masing-masing sehabis makan malam.

"Uhm, besok ya..."

.

.

.

**Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya**

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Prahara Asmara Miyuki Kazuya (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated: T

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

08/07/2019 – -

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Sawamura sudah bersiap memakai baju yang cukup keren walau sebenarnya sangat simpel. Dia membawa tas miring kecil untuk tempat dompet dan gawai lipatnya.

"Kuramochi-_senpai_, Masuko -_senpai_, aku berangkat dulu ya." Seru Sawamura berpamitan.

"Hati-hati Sawamura-_chan_." Balas Masuko.

"Jangan sampai tersesat, apalagi goda tante-tante." Balas Kuramochi.

"Gak mungkinlah. Ada-ada saja." Gerutu Sawamura, dia akhirnya keluar ruangan dan menuju ke gerbang menunggu Furuya dan Haruichi.

Sementara Kuramochi membuka lemari, mengambil pakaian santai dan topi. Kemudian berganti baju dan menelpon Chris, "_Senpai_, Sawamura sudah meninggalkan ruangan." Katanya lalu keluar kamar tanpa pamitan pada Masuko.

Membuat Masuko hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan berpikir, apakah ini namanya Man in Black _live action_?

.

.

.

Sawamura dibuat kagum dengan semua yang ada di Tokyo. Sangt berbeda dengan kampung halamannya. Banyak gedung menjulang tinggi dan orang-orangnya lebih banyak. Reaksinya sama seperti Furuya.

Cuma membedakan kalau Sawamura berisik dan selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang, Furuya hanya menunjukkan dengan matanya berbinar. Beda tapi sama maksud.

"Harucchi, kita ke sana yuk. Kelihatan seru banget." Seru Sawamura menunjuk _batting center_, Furuya juga menunjukkan tempat itu.

"Apa kalian lupa kalau kita dilarang main baseball?"

.

.

.

Berkat rayuan Sawamura dan Furuya yang asal masuk, Haruichi jadi terpaksa ikut masuk ke _batting center_.

"Dengar ya, kita hanya satu kali main di sini. Setelah itu kita keluar, apapun hasilnya." Kata Haruichi memperingatkan, dan diiyakan oleh dua _pitcher_.

Tiga kali percobaan, Haruichi berhasil memukul semua lemparan. Furuya dan Sawamura bertepuk tangan sambil memuji.

Tiga kali percobaan, Furuya berhasil memukul dua diantaranya. Haruichi hanya bertepuk tangan sambil memuji sedikit. Sawamura menggeram kesal.

Tiga kali percobaan, Sawamura gagal memukul semua lemparan.

"SATU KALI LAGI! AKU MOHON SATU KALI LAGI!" pinta Sawamura menarik perhatian semua orang. Tapi dia sudah ditarik keluar oleh Furuya dan Haruichi.

.

.

.

Demi menghibur Sawamura yang ngambek, Haruichi membawanya ke _game center_. Dan benar saja, Sawamura kembali semangat dan dia bermain semua game. Entah uang dapat dari mana. Tapi untung saja dia tidak rewel lagi. Walau masih sering merepotkan banyak orang dengan teriakannya.

"Harucchi! Furuya! Ayo kita main semua lagi!" ajak Sawamura, dia menunjukkan kartu khusus untuk anggota VIP.

"Anu, Eijun-_kun_ dapat uang sebanyak itu dari mana?"

"_GO_!" Sawamura tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Haruichi, sudah pergi main bersama Furuya.

.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain, ketiga sejoli ini pergi wisata kuliner. Mereka membeli apa saja dengan budget yang sesuai. Kecuali Sawamura, yang enthah kenapa bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau. Dia seperti mencicipi semua makanan yang disediakan Tokyo, yang Furuya dan Haruichi yakin semua itu sudah menghabiskan banyak uang.

Mereka ingin bertanya dari mana Sawamura mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak sampai bisa dapat kartu VIP dan beli makanan sebanyak itu. Tapi yang ditanya mudah sekali terdistraksi oleh hal yang lebih menarik daripada hal privasi.

'Ya sudahlah,' itu batin Haruichi dan Furuya. Juga Kuramochi dari kejauhan yang mengawasi mereka bertiga. Jaga-jaga kalau adan Miyuki datang dari entah mana dan menghancurkan kepolosan Sawamura. Tapi sepertinya hari ini Miyuki tidak datang. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

Setidaknya Sawamura aman sejahtira dari iblis berkacamata.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...

.

.

**A/N: **Fyuh, untung bisa update seminggu sekali. Maaf banget lo kalau kemarin kesannya kaya SawaMi. Saya baru sadar itu pas besoknya upload, pas berangkat kerja. Dan terima kasih buat kalian yang udah setia mengisi kolom review Valky, MAKASIH BANGET! Valky sudah berusaha update cepat. Doakan Valky bisa update lebih cepat lagi.

.

.

.

**Bonus**

Miyuki mengambil duduknya di sebelah Sawamura saat makan malam. Dia sejak tadi menunduk dan tidak menyahut disapa siapa pun. Dan karena itu para pelindung Sawamura memperketat penjagaan mereka. Mereka tadi sempat mengira Miyuki tidak datang untuk makan malam karena tidak kelihatan seharian. Tapi ternyata dia datang.

Ke mana saja Miyuki sejak tadi? Tapi untungnya Sawamura aman dari tangan iblis Miyuki.

"Oh, Miyuki-_senpai_, _ohayou gozaimasu_. Tidurnya nyenyak?" tanya Sawamura begitu menyadari kalau ada pasangan _battery_nya di sebelahnya.

Miyuki diam lama menatap makan malamnya. Lalu ke Sawamura dan baru sadar, "Oh, Sawamura. Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sejak tadi. Masih linglung ya baru bangun?"

Miyuki membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan mengambil sumpitnya, "Ya, habis ini aku mau langsung tidur lagi."

"Hee, _senpai_ kalau libur latihan begini sering tidur seharian ya?"

"Kadang sih. Kadang juga ditarik Kuramochi buat main game."

"Ohh, nikmati tidur nyenyaknya _senpai_."

"Dengan senang hati." Balas Miyuki lalu makan dengan tenang.

Sementara tiga anggota SPS sudah menyesal. Chris percuma was-was di lapangan dan asrama. Haruichi percuma capek-capek peka. Kuramochi percuma capek-capek membuntuti.

Ternyata orang yang diwaspadai tidur nyenyak seharian.


End file.
